Insanely Demanding
by Ailia Kate Kira
Summary: “You aren’t all that. Remember, just because you are the hottest and sexiest boy on the whole campus because the polls say so, that doesn’t give you an excuse to act all high and mighty towards other people.” Those were her final words to him. ONE-SHOT


**Hey people! This is another Gakuen Alice fanfic. You guys are awesome for reading it even though it is a one-shot. I tried my best in making this story not only because I want to share it with you but also I am submitting this story for a project in Values Education. Anyways, I shall stop now.**

**_/*DISCLAIMER!!!*/  
I do not own Gakuen Alice, but this whacked plot and story is mine. If ever it looks copied from someone, I am truly sorry; I wouldn't know. xD_**

* * *

The hottest boy in your school ended up as your boyfriend for any person that would be a dream come true, but not for Mikan Sakura. No matter how much you scream at her questioning about her sanity, she would forever say that having the hottest boy in the school as her boyfriend would suck. Who is this Mikan Sakura you ask?

Mikan Sakura was that girl you just had to love. She would always keep a smile on her face even during times of problems. She was one helpful person, maybe too helpful for her own good. She would work herself to the bone if a friend needed her help, even if the work has nothing for her to benefit from. She never asks for help from others so if you look at it, she was more of a give than a take person. She was loved by the student body and teachers minus a few people like her Math teacher, Jinno-sensei, and the girls of HIS fan club.

Now, what was this fan club that wanted to tear her into pieces? The Natsume Hyuuga fan club also known as the fan club dedicated to the hottest and sexiest boy in the school named Natsume Hyuuga. They were all girls in that fan club and they were out to kill Mikan Sakura. On what grounds? It was very simple; she was very rude to Natsume but we all know how fan girls are. They just love to exaggerate things. Here's the real happening.

* * *

Mikan was on her way to her best friend, Hotaru's, workshop. She was in a hurry as Hotaru said calmly yet with an evil tone on the phone for Mikan to go to her workshop within 5 minutes. Since Mikan was in a rush and all, she was running until blam! She tripped and landed face flat onto the floor. She slowly got onto her knees and cleaned her skirt when someone offered a hand to her. That someone was Natsuma Hyuuga. Mikan shook her head and got up on her own. As she turned around, Natsume called out something.

"Ichigo, be careful next time. I won't always be there to trip you then help you up afterwards."

Ichigo. Why did Natsume call her ichigo? Her name was Mikan, which meant tangerines in English. The only thing strawberry that she owned was her underwear. Wait, what?!

"You pervert!!" She shouted out to Natsume.

"Was it my fault you were a very convenient target?" Natsume smirked at her.

Mikan was not one to be pushed over in fact it isn't even in her nature; she stomped her way towards Natsume with a deathly aura that Natsume's fan girls felt it and ran to his rescue. Of course when they arrived, Natsume had his back on a wall with Mikan staring at him and her forearm at his neck.

"Natsume-sama!" The fan girls cried in unison; they all stared at Mikan afterwards with a death in their eyes when their leader, Luna, called Mikan out. "You don't have the right to touch Natsume-sama and also you're one rude girl."

Mikan laughed, scanned at their number and nodded. She let go of Natsume and looked at that stuck-up group.

"You can have him." She walked a few steps away before turning to face Natsume. "You aren't all that. Remember, just because you are the hottest and sexiest boy on the whole campus because the polls say so, that doesn't give you an excuse to act all high and mighty towards other people." Those were her final words and she ran off towards her real destination.

Luna and her clique ran towards Natsume asking him if he was hurt and all yet the only response of our dear Natsume was, "Interesting." He stood up and left his adoring fan girls to just ogle him.

* * *

That was exactly what happened and here we are now back at present where Mikan is currently being corner by Luna and her snobbish group holding duct tape and rope. Yes… just a normal day for—what?!

Mikan is in a pickle now. Sure, Mikan knew she could handle 5 fan girls at once, but the number is doubled and not only that, she didn't have Hotaru's gadgets, which she usually tests, with her. She knew she was in a tight situation because they were all closing up on her. This is just great; she was supposed to just grab her bag containing her change of cloth, which was located in the classroom, but no… she just had to be slowly cornered when she was about to enter the room.

Mikan sighed; she was going to be late of hip-hop lessons at this rate and this was the first meeting. Being late at the first meeting just screams "I'm trouble, bite me" at the teacher in charge. She was hoping for a miracle when the door slides open behind her.

The whole group still stares at Mikan. "No one is going to save you Mikan. You shall pay for what you did to Natsume." Luna cried out.

Mikan was still smiling yet her trembling showed how scared she was until…

"Luna, what are you doing?"

That just did it. Mikan froze into her current stance even though it was uncomfortable. She turned her head around just to see Natsume Hyuuga standing right behind her. She gulped; she was now in serious trouble.

"N-natsume-sama, we were just teaching Sakura over here a lesson."

"What were you planning to do to her?" He asked as her looked at the items they were holding. "Were you planning on tying her with the rope and using duct tape as a way to keep her quiet while she was in the janitor's closet?"

"T-that was the plan." Luna hesitantly replied.

"But you wouldn't do that?"

"Why not?"

"Because you'll be hurting my girlfriend."

"What?!" Luna and her group screamed out even Mikan too. She wasn't even Natsume's girlfriend, so what lie is he telling. Luna was about to retort when Natsume placed his lips onto Mikan's in a flash, so Mikan wouldn't complain back.

Luna glared at Mikan. "This is not over." Luna and the fellow Natsume fan club member stomped away from the scene.

When Natsume knew Luna was out of sight, he took his lips of Mikan's giving Mikan a chance to shout.

"What did you just do?!"

"Kiss you, isn't that obvious?" Natsume replied in a bored tone.

"Of course it was obvious, but—"

"I like you and you will go on a short date with me after our hip-hop training."

With that settled, Natsume walked away from Mikan. Mikan sighed; she might as well get to know Natsume then. She then realized Natsume said our and hip-hop training in the same sentence.

"Oi!! Wait for me, you pervert!"

"Hurry up then candies."

Mikan facepalmed. This relationship will surely be a rocky and complicated one, but then to Mikan, it's better to try. Experience may not be the greatest teacher, but it is still a teacher.

* * *

**How was it?? :D Comments or suggestions? There is the review button right there below. ;) It's a bow with lime-like text inside and has a gray border. xDD**

**So yes, Review if you wish; I'm not one to force people, but then if you review, you might make me smile. :)**


End file.
